The Cat That Was Infatuated With Water
by Freedomofexpression7
Summary: Cats usually hate water, right? At least, that was what Ayame thought...until she happened to have an encounter with a very strange feline. (Haru x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my very first story that I have written on here and I am very excited about it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! all rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 1

"Oh, no!" Ayame cursed as she ran across the street, her breathing coming out in heavy rasps. She had just started heading home after finishing her shift at Cathies Cakes, a cafe that she worked part time at, when she felt a drop of rain on her head.

She mentally scolded herself for not remembering an umbrella and took refuge under a nearby bus shelter.

Sighing, she looked up at the dark clouds covering the sky in dismay "looks like it won't be letting up for a while..."

Knowing she'd be stuck their for sometime, she scanned her surroundings. The houses around her looked wornout and dreary; much different from when the sun was out. She usually enjoyed walking through this part of town as it was quiet and there was not as many people around. But seeing it now made her wish that she had taken a different way back home.

She shivered, from both the cold and eerieness. Sighing again, she took another glance at the street, hoping to spot a passer by who could give her directions to the nearest payphone.

And that's when she saw it.

At first, she wasn't really sure what 'it' was. From where she was standing she could only see, what looked like to her, a black spec.

But after numerous amounts of squinting, she finally concluded that 'it' was actually a cat.

Now, what was a cat doing out here at this time of night in the rain? Ayame didnt know, but before she could process anything, she was alreading walking, at a brisk pace, towards it.

The cat didn't run away like she thought it would, instead it simply just stood there, its eyes closed shut and unmoving. For a few seconds, Ayame wondered if it was still alive and jumped when she saw its eyes open.

"woah..." she gaped at the cat, her mouth hung open in sheer amazement. It's eyes held many shades of blue, so many that she doubted she'd be able to name them all. Apoun closer inspection she also noted that the cat was not infact black, but a very dark shade of blue.

Where had it come from? It surley must have belonged to someone since it was so breathtakingly beautiful. But she did not see a collar or any type of identification on it. Ayame was stumped. Should she take the cat home and care for it? Or should she leave it here on the whim that the owner would come looking for it?

She weighed out her options and decided that taking it home would be best for now.

She would have to try and search for the owner later. With that thought in mind, she moved to pick it up, but just as she had gotten a grip around its torso, it started to try and wriggle out if her hands.

"hey, Whats wrong? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!"

She looked the cat in the eye and as if sensing that she was telling the truth it stopped struggling.

Ayame sighed in relief and put the cat under her coat to try and keep the rain off of it.

It didnt look very pleased when she did this and glared at her. She laughed under her breath " yeah right!...as if a cat can glare"

She slowly made her way back home, not caring if she got drenched (which she already was). The only thing her mind was set on was enjoying some biscuits and a nice, warm cup of hot chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! here's the second chapter! Please read and tell me what you think, is it too short or cliche?**

**Disclaimer: wish I owned Free!, but I don't. All rights go to it's respective owners:-)**

Chapter 2

Light poured in through the window as Ayame groaned in her sleep. Last night had been quite tiring for her, since she had taken the cat home. As soon as she was through her front door, she proceeded to her bathroom where she took a long, needed shower. Drying off the cat was also one of her main priorities, which was something it didn't seem to appreciate her , it was off to bed for the both of them.

Needless to say, she was quite knackered when she had gotten up and almost didn't notice that the cat was missing from the place it had originally slept in.

"Where has it gone?" She wondered out loud as she aimlessly looked around her apartment. There weren't very many places it could hide. Mabye, it had run away? Maybe, Back to it's owner, where it belonged. May-

SPLASH!

She stopped in her tracks and froze. Where had that sound come from? She looked up at the bathroom door in confusion and cautiously made her way towards it.

"It's fine' she told herself "it's nothing."

She placed a hand on her chest and could feel her heart beating erratically in fear. "Calm down you idiot, it's probably just the cat..."

Slowly, she opened the door and immediately her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!"

Black shrouded her vision and she could feel her body as it collided with the floor...

What an intesting morning this was turning out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 3! Just wanted to say a big thank you to Cornyflower for being my first reviewer!:) your comment really encouraged me and I tried making this chapter a bit longer than my last!**

**Also, I wanted to share with you all a strange but amazing thing that happened to me the other day. Basically, I was in art and we were doing lino printing (the day after I had posted the first chapter). I was about to go and wash off the ink on my piece of lino, when I suddenly felt the urge to look out the window. And what did I see? a black cat! I kind of just stared at it for a few seconds until someone bumped into me and I snapped out my daze. Then I realized that it was just like the cat in my story! Haha, I was fangirling in my mind thinking "Its Haru! Oh my gosh!" lol destiny? maybe... :P**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling on now and get on with the chapter. enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Free! is an awesome anime, that I sadly do not own. :( All rights go to it's respective owners. I just own the story!**

Chapter 3

_Blue. That's all she could see. All she could register. She couldn't turn away. She couldn't not look. All that surrounded her, was blue. It wasn't a strange colour, far from it . It was as if she had seen it somewhere before, as if the blue she could see now was something she had experienced already. But, when?_

_Before she could delve further into her thoughts, everything started to shake. Black, slowly shrouded her vision, engulfing all traces of the the blue that baffled her. "No!" she called out, wanting the colour to stay. "Come back!" She desperately pleaded for it not to leave, but to no avail. The black continued to thrive, until it had fully consumed her soul, her being and her memories in it's darkness._

Ayame gasped, lurching forward. Her breathing was irregular and she could feel sweat dripping from her brow. "W-what happened? Where am I?" She looked around and realized she was lying down on the sofa. She didn't recall ever taking a nap, how did she end up here?

A soft mew, broke her from her thoughts. She turned at the sound and found the cat's eyes boring into her own. "Hey! where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" she pointed an accusing finger at it, but only received a half interested glance in her direction.

"Stupid cat..." She pouted and grumbled under her breath. Said cat seemingly glared at her and she stiffened.

"Woah!It's already two in the afternoon!" She shot up from her position, checking a nearby clock to make sure she was correct. To her dismay, she was.

"Oh no! I need to get dressed and send those papers off to the office for mum! I have to go and- ahhh!

In a flurry to get going, she tripped over her own feet and landed face first onto the carpet. The cat stalked over to her and tilted it's head, as if to question her sanity. She glared at it, remembering that the both of them had yet to eat breakfast. Which was probably the reason for all the stressing out.

She could practically picture her mother scolding her, giving her a lecture on the proper etiquette of having a balanced and healthy diet. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" she would say. "You can not do anything without it"

With these words of wisdom in her head, Ayame gestured to the cat and made her way towards the kitchen. "I'm okay for food, but...what exactly is the cat going to eat?" She pondered this for a second as her eyes scanned the tidy room, not a pot or pan out of place, and ventured through the cupboards.

As far as she could see, there was nothing but: an old tin of biscuits, a half eaten chocolate bar and a carrot. 'Just perfect' she thought, sarcastically. Just as she was about to verify her findings, she suddenly heard the tap turn on.

"Huh?"

Puzzled, she turned in astonishment to find the cat staring fixedly at the water, that was coming out of the faucet. "Hey...stop it, what are you doing?" The cat ignored her and continued to stare down the rushing liquid, Then without warning, it sprung into the sink, successfully drenching both the kitchen floor and Ayame.

"Oh! Look what you did!" She called out in annoyance and wagged her finger at it. "Bad cat!" It, like usual, ignored her and satisfyingly basked in the cool feeling of the water. Ayame gritted her teeth, and went to go change into a dry pair of clothes.

When she had returned, her brown hair now in a bun, she proceeded with mopping the floor. All the while mumbling curses to herself and glowering at the cat. She sighed, when she had finally finished with the task and went back to her earlier search for food.

She rummaged through one of the cabinets, hoping to find something at least decent enough. When she felt something cold against her hand, she mentally cheered. "Just a bit further...got it!" She grinned in triumph and pulled the content out of the small cupboard. "Mackerel...?

Glancing back at the blue eyed beast that was still sitting in the sink, she frowned, knowing that cats couldn't eat fish as it was bad for them. 'well, just this once couldn't hurt, right?'

"Hey, do you want some mackerel?" she called out to the cat and realized her mistake when it was too late. It's eyes immediately snapped open and hungrily gazed at the canned food as if it were it's prey. Ayame gulped in fear, as the cat swiftly pounced on her, knocking her onto the floor.

She stared up at it's pleading face. It looked as if it were begging for her to feed it. "Wow, you must really like mackerel,huh?"

It softly mewed, as if saying it was obvious. "okay..." Ayame nodded, the cat hung on her every word. "I'll give you mackerel, but first we need to get you dry."

It glared at her and jumped off of her chest. She gasped,when she felt droplets of water hit her skin. "Hey! I never said you could shake the water off! Look, you've made the floor a mess again!" The cat turned it's head away, like it was saying it was her fault and she groaned. "Why is it being so unresponsive?"

She sighed, something she'd been doing a lot recently and got a small bowl out of one of the pantries. The cat's eyes lit up in hope as she opened the can of mackerel and poured it out into the bowl. "Here, you can eat while I clean up." It didn't need to be told twice as it rushed to the bowl, devouring the food and scoffing every last bit.

Ayame watched it as she mopped up the floor again and giggled. It ate so pig like yet it didn't drop a single bit on the floor. She felt a bit bad since it was partly her fault that it hadn't been eating properly and decided that she would make sure to feed it well from now on.

She nodded to herself, when a sudden thought occurred to her. Till now, she had not referred to the cat as anything. She had avoided naming it as she was set on finding the owner and did not want to get attached. But looking at the situation, she was going to have to.

Ayame assumed that the cat was male because of it's mannerisms and did not want to go through the trouble of checking as it would be extremely awkward for her. She was sure it would be fine as it would not be staying here for long.

Now, onto the name. This was going to be tricky. 'What would you name a cat that was obsessed with water and loved mackerel?" She thought long and hard, and finally decided on the name Dylan.

She had chosen this name because she had once read somewhere that it meant son of the sea or ocean. And the cat seemed to love water; hence the name. She concluded that this would be good for now and tried testing it out. "Dylan!"

The cat ignored her, too busy in lapping up the remnants of the mackerel. Ayame smiled and shook her head, knowing that it would take time for trust to build up. She didn't know what adventures awaited her with this mischievous cat but she couldn't wait!

Happy with the progress made today, she checked the clock. Her smile vanished. "Oh shoot! I forgot about the papers!"

Punctuality had never really been her forte.

**This chapter is finally done! what did you think about the cat's name? Was it okay? I searched around a lot for names that meant 'water' or 'free' and was going to go for Caspian after the Caspian Sea but thought it would remind people of Narnia too much haha. So in the end I went with Dylan lol. **

**Do you think I should change it? Please review and give me your thought's about it and suggestions for any other good names!**

**Thank you for reading, see you next time!**

**Freedomofexpression7 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. I had to focus on my school work for a while :( I'll try to update more often from now on! c: Please read and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own free! All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 4

"A full hour of angles and percentages, Mr Hoshiyma where would I be without you?" Ayame sighed, staring at the numbers and diagrams that were written on the board. She despised maths. It was a subject that would forever find a way to confuse her, and doing it in the lesson just before lunch did not help her mood. Yes, maths was most definitely one of the many banes of her life.

"Ayame, can you tell me the answer to question eighteen?"

Snapping out of her mental subject bashing, she looked up at her teacher's expectant eyes. "U-um" She stuttered, not knowing what to say as she did not know what question he was talking about. But she was sure that if she did know, she would never understand it anyway.

She gulped "Sir, I don't kno-"

"A hundred and twenty degrees" Ayame flinched at the sound of a voice that wasn't hers and turned to look at the person who had saved her from humiliation. James Lathaway sat in his chair two desks behind her, a big content smirk on his face.

_'Oh, it was him'_ Ayame had never really noticed James before, which was quite strange as he held many things about him which stood out. One thing being his bright, blond foreign hair colour and the fact that he transferred to her school a few weeks ago. As Ayame was contemplating over this fact, Mr Hoshiyma was looking at James the way she looked at Pythagoras theorem, annoyingly and full of inconvenience.

"James, tell me is your name Ayame?" A few snickers could be heard from the back of the classroom.

"No sir, It isn't but shouldn't you know that already? I mean, I have been at this school a couple of weeks now."

Mr Hoshiyma looked about ready to explode. "What has gotten into you James? Just last week you were one of my best behaved students."

Ayame wondered the same thing. Why had he answered the question for her, did he think she was dumb? Did he know how utterly terrible she was at maths? Did he pity her because her brain was so incapable of understanding simple things? She mentally slapped herself. She was probably over thinking everything again.

Ayame locked eyes with James. He rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, I just wanted to help Ayame out as she seemed to be struggling."

Mr Hoshiyma nodded his head in defeat, telling him that it was okay to help others but not to do it in a way that would disrupt the class and let him off with a warning.

_'Yes, definitely over thinking' _Ayame settled with this resolve, deciding that she would thank James later. Thus, she continued with trying to concentrate on the lesson, which was particularly difficult when she could feel someone's gaze penetrating the side of her head.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Thankfully, maths was now over and Ayame had gone with her lunch, to go meet up with her friends. She roamed the hallways, not exactly sure where they were, but knew that she would bump into them as she always did.

"Ayame, over here!" and as if on cue, they appeared, both heaving and out of breath.

"Where have you guys been?"

Rika scowled in annoyance. "Doing P.E. with the The Lord of Grumps! And now we're in heaps of trouble because little miss princess over here decided to start an argument with him!"

Ayame stifled a laugh behind her hand 'The Lord of Grumps' better known as Mr Yamanaka was one of the teachers, who was known for his fierce passion for sports and, hence the nickname, was also known for being incredibly grumpy if his rules weren't followed.

"Excuse me!?"

Ayame looked up to see her other friend, Kiyomi, glaring intensely at Rika.

"I was not starting an argument with him! I was simply stating that I, being fragile and delicate, could not even think to run around that unholy thing they call a track! I mean, think of what could have happened to me! I could have fallen and broken my leg, a truly enormous disaster!"

Ayame and Rika giggled quietly to themselves as Kiyomi ranted on about, how she shouldn't have been forced to take part in these dangerous activities and that just going outside in the blazing sun would have ruined her skin. After a while, Rika suggested that they go and eat lunch as not eating anything would be bad for their health. They all agreed and set off down the hallway to find a place to sit, and to hide from any passing P.E. teachers.

As they searched for an adequate spot, Ayame took in her friends appearances. Rika, like her, was wearing the school's girl's uniform - A buttoned up white polo shirt, black blazer, blue tie and grey skirt . Her short, brown cut hair ended just above her shoulders and gave her a more boyish look. This suited her very much and Ayame could not imagine her dressing in any other way. Kiyomi, however, wore a variation of the normal attire. Her skirt was fashioned so that it had frills at the end and her polo shirt's buttons were pink, rather than the standard white that they had once been. This matched her pink tie and hair, which fell down her back up to her waist. Ayame frowned as she fingered her own limp, brown hair. It was exactly the same length as Kiyomi's, maybe even longer but she felt as if it had no life to it, no character.

Her own uniform was neat and precise, but what did that show? She just looked like an average, normal student. She looked at her two friends with envy, wishing she had the same air and impression as they did. Maybe she could put a ribbon in her hair tomorrow? _'I'm sure that will be okay, besides I don't want to stand out __**too**__ much' _She wasn't ready to go all out with her a look, just something simple that would make her a bit different from everyone else.

As Ayame was lost in thought, Rika noticed her unusual quietness. Her forehead creased in worry. "Are you okay, Ayame?" When she got no answer, she proceeded with clicking her fingers in front of Ayame's face and after some time finally got a reaction from her.

"What's wrong Rika?"

"You mean what's wrong with you! What were you thinking so hard about?"

"Um...it's nothing" Ayame would feel too ashamed and embarrassed to tell them, how she had thought that her appearance was inferior to theirs.

Kiyomi lifted an eyebrow "You sure, your okay? you're not lying are you?"

"Positive!" Ayame smiled widely and they were finally convinced.

"Well anyway, whatever's bothering you, don't worry about it!" Rika formed her hand into a fist and slammed it against her palm. "We'll give anyone who's picking on you a good talking to."

Kiyomi agreed with her "Yeah! You can ask us for help anytime! unless, you know...it involves running, then your on your own."

Ayame laughed at her friends assumptions and promised that she would tell them if anything was ever wrong.

"Here we are!" Rika stopped in front of a classroom and peered inside "Yep, completely empty, we should eat in here"

"How did you know it was going to be empty?" Kiyomi questioned her.

"Haven't you heard the story?"

"what story?"

Rika looked around her, in worry as all of them entered the classroom. "Long ago..." She spoke in a hushed voice. "there was once a straight A student who went to this school. He got good grades in everything - English, history, even maths..."

Ayame gasped. "Really?" She couldn't even get a passing grade in maths, let alone an 'A'.

"Yes, he was a very smart student, until..." Rika paused for effect. "One day, one of his teacher's decided to give out a surprise quiz. He thought everything would be fine, he'd taken lots of these quiz's before and had always gotten more than an adequate grade. He was sure he would do well. But, when he got his quiz back, what did he see? An 'F' written in big, red ink at the top of his page."

Kiyomi rolled her eyes, opening up her lunch. "Oh, so scary!"

Rika hushed her and turned to Ayame "Well, he obviously wasn't going to stand for this grade, was he?" Ayame shook her head.

"He went back to the teacher countless times but they refused to give him a better grade, so he had to resort to...extreme measures"

Ayame covered her mouth in anxiousness "What did he do!?"

"Yes Rika, please enlighten us" Kiyomi remarked, chewing on a carrot stick.

"Well, one night he stayed in the school till everyone had gone home and waited for his teacher to come in to the classroom, like they always did. Of course, the teacher didn't know he was there or what he was planning. They had simply come back to the room to do some marking. But, imagine their shock and surprise when they found the test papers that they had left on their desk **all** marked with an 'F' in blood! And not only that, but the whiteboard had a giant 'F' written on it as well!"

Kiyomi scoffed "That has to be the most ridiculous story, I have ever heard in my entire life! You obviously made it up and it is quite lame, might I add"

"I did not! It's a true story passed down through the school. How come people are too scared to come in here then? hmm? It's because they can hear the cries of the boy for his bad grade!"

"What cries? I hear nothing!"

Rika frowned. "Well maybe your just not trying hard enough. Ayame believes me, don't you?" Rika stared at Ayame, her eyes filling up with hope.

"Um... it could be true. I guess?"

Ayame smiled, when Rika fist pumped in triumph. She was usually very calm in most situations, but when it came to telling scary stories she just couldn't control herself.

"Yes, well I still refuse to believe it" Kiyomi sighed and cleared her throat. "Anyway, shouldn't we be discussing our plans for after school?"

Ayame nodded in delight. She had invited her friends around to her house so that she could properly introduce Dylan to them. During the week, while looking after him, she had reminded herself countless times that she mustn't get attached and that her friends were only coming to help her find his owner.

"What time should we come over?"

Ayame thought about this for a while, before answering. "How about this evening, around five?" This was a good time for her, as it would help her to not only get Dylan ready but herself as well.

Rika was practically jumping in her spot " Yeah, that's fine for me. Oh, I can't wait to see him, I bet he's adorable!" Cute things, was also another subject that caused Rika to lose her composure, much like Ayame.

Kiyomi nodded "I can come too, as long as he doesn't scratch my beautiful skin or anything"

"I promise that you won't be disappointed, he is quite and very docile, well...most of the time"

A loud shrill suddenly echoed through out the classroom, signalling the end of lunch. All three girls jumped out of there chairs.

"we'll see you later, Ayame." Rika smiled, while Kiyomi gave her a small wave.

"Bye!"Ayame watched as they turned the corner to their classroom and disappeared, before quickly taking off to her own lesson.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The front door of Ayame's apartment shut with a resounding bang. "Dylan, I'm home!"

She merely shrugged when she heard no response as this was usual behavior. Her eyes scanned the mail from this morning for a few seconds, checking if there was anything of importance. She sighed, finding nothing that interested her and remembered that she should feed Dylan his evening meal. Picking up a chocolate bar from the kitchen cupboard, she nibbled on it as she started her search for the wandering cat.

She at first, checked the kitchen sink, as this was his favorite place to relax, and she had found him sitting in there engulfed in water on numerous occasions. when she did not see him, she quickly checked the bathroom, this being another place he favored. She peered into the white tub that was located in the middle of the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of his dark,elegant flowing tail.

But alas, she could not find him. She soon began to get increasingly worried. _'Where could he be?'_ In her panicked state, she ran to her bedroom, hoping that he would be sat inside, minding his own business like always.

She burst through the door.

"Dylan! Are you in her-"

Her breath caught in her throat, the half eaten chocolate bar slipping out of her fingers. She covered her mouth in shock as her eyes took in the sight that was in front of her.

There, sitting on top of her window sill, was a boy.

He was looking up at the sky, in what seemed like a transfixed daze. His face was clear and void of any emotion, yet his eyes held a gentle look.

The two beautiful blue irises were framed with long, thick lashes that seemed to curl perfectly at the ends. His cheeks were slim and defined and his dark blue hair looked smooth to the touch. All this, along with the sun's rays glistening on his skin, giving him an unearthly glow, made Ayame want to faint right then and there.

She stared at the boy in awe taking in his flawless features. It was as if the gods had sculpted him themselves. She quickly shook her head, now was definitely not the time and place to be thinking about these kinds of things.

"H-hey, what are doing in my house!?" She attempted to call out in a brave voice, but got no reply from the stunning looking male.

She tried again. "Y-you better tell me why your here, or I'll call the police!"

At this exclamation, the boy turned his eyes on her. Ayame was suddenly frozen to the spot. The colour was astonishing, but that was not the reason she had stopped. There was something familiar in his gaze, something that she just couldn't put her finger on. Then it hit her._ 'Dylan'_

"You...!" Her eyes widened "What have you done with Dylan?!"

The boy frowned at her in confusion. His eyes taking in her distressed form.

"I know you have him, don't lie to me!" Ayame was beyond enraged. "If you've hurt him in any way possible, I swear that you will not see the sun rise tomorrow!"

He again did not answer her question and instead, looked generally annoyed.

Ayame gritted her teeth. "Fine, have it your way, I'm calling the police!"

With that, she turned to leave and lock the door but a low, quiet sounding voice stopped her.

"Haruka..."

she looked back at him. "What...?"

The boy sighed, repeating himself. "My name is not Dylan, it's Haruka."

She blinked at him, processing what he just said. Then, without warning, she burst into a fit of laughter.

The boy's frown, if possible, got deeper.

Ayame cleared her throat. "I was _not_ referring to you, Dylan is _my cat!_" she sighed, why was she having this conversation with someone who had intruded her house? She should have been on the phone by now, explaining the situation to Officer Kaidou.

She again turned to leave but was, this time, stopped by a cool touch on her hand.

The boy, know as 'Haruka', was gripping her wrist in desperation. His face was inexpressive, just like before, but his eyes showed his true emotion. He was scared.

"I am Dylan" He stared at her, willing for her to believe him.

"Okay..." Ayame nodded her head, reaching for the door knob as Haruka let go of her. "Your Dylan..."

Then, with all the might she could muster up, Ayame threw open the door and quickly locked it shut behind her. She placed a hand to her chest, realization dawning upon her.

One, there was a crazy, good-looking psycho in her room, who happened to think he was her cat.

Two, her real cat was missing and she had a fairly good idea of whose fault this was.

Three, her friends were coming over in less than an hour and she was freaking out.

In moments like these, she wished she were sitting in her maths class doing ridiculously hard sums with Mr Hoshiyma.

**A/N: So, I finally got to write about Haru! Was the description okay? I don't know about you, but I was fangirling while writing about him! haha he's just so adorable :D Please give me feed back and tell me what you think. Until next time!**

**Freedomofexpression7 **


End file.
